Hera
Hera is the Greek goddess of air, marriage, families, marriage, motherhood and women. Her Roman Counterpart is Juno. She is Zeus' wife making her Queen of the Gods. She is a daughter of Kronos and Rhea. Personality: 'Hera seems to be a motherly goddess, likely because she is the goddess of women, marriage, and children. Hera is very proud and jealous when provoked, insulted or shown unfaithfulness. Sometimes even Zeus is scarred his wife. Hera doesn't like Annabeth Chase as she stated some facts about her true nature and other demigods, especially the demigods of her husband. Though she doesn't show this dislike to Jason, though that is probably because she is his patron. Hera only likes "perfect families," at least that's what Hephaestus states. Hera threw Hephaestus of Mount Olympus and blamed her husband. This has made Hephaestus very bitter towards her. Instead of taking her anger out on Zeus she gains revenge by punishing the women involved as well as the children. She expresses sadness over the loss of faith seen in the minor gods, and reminds Percy's group to always look at the big picture. Although she often seems very proud and yet bitter, in The Lost Hero it is strongly implicated that Hera knows her duties as queen of the Olympian family and takes them seriously, going against her husband's will and devising a plan to unite Greek and Roman demigods whom she personally dislikes. She is ready to overcome her own wishes in order to save the gods and Olympus and thus, the Western civilization. She also admits to Jason that she secretly envies the demigod children of the other gods, claiming that they help them connect with the mortal world in ways she can't. She will never have any of her own, however, because as goddess of marriage it is "not in her nature to be faithless." It is this part of her, though, that allows her to be merciful where the other gods cannot, as demonstrated by her favoring of the pure mortal Jason, who had no divine parent to guide him. In ''The Son of Neptune, she is far more patient with Percy than before. Visiting in a dream, but only complaining when Percy tried to attack her and never showing any signs of anger. Appearance Hera has long chocolate brown hair woven into a braid with gold ribbons, and wears a simple white dress that ripples like oil on water when she moves. She is tall, graceful, very beautiful, and looks like an average Mom according to Percy. Her eyes are supposedly an intimidating sight with eyes glazed with power. Hera can change her appearance into her Roman counterpart of Juno. As Juno, she becomes more disciplined, militaristic, and warlike. she wears a black hooded robe with armor underneath and her goatskin cloak over the shoulders. The Greeks envisioned Hera as an imperious and proud being whereas the Romans saw Juno as the patron goddess of Rome. This can be seen in her defiance of her husband's orders where she stated that she may have complied as Hera but she needed to take action against the giants as Juno. Abilities *Hera has the standard powers of a goddess. *Hera is able to make things clean and orderly like a mother *Hera is able to conjure food *When she was in her Roman form, Juno, stopped time to talk to Jason in private. It is unknown if she can do this in her Greek form. Romance Even though she is a matron goddess, Hera is known to regain her virginity every year by a sacred bath so she can celebrate her hierogamy (sacred marriage) to Zeus. She is one of the most beautiful goddesses on Olympus and was often desired by others. Despite his many infidelities, Zeus was very jealous and punished anyone who dared to approach her with Kings Ixion of Thessaly and Porphyrion of the Giants as examples. Children *Ares *Eileithyia *Enyo *Hebe *Hephaestus '''Symbols: Some of Hera's symbols are: *The peacock (animal) *Pomegranate (fruit) *Lotus staff (symbol) Trivia *Hera's name is an anagram of her mother's name, Rhea. *Hera is derived from ἥρως or heros which means "defender, protector" in Ancient Greek. *The month of the year is named after Hera's Roman counterpart which is incidentally when many women choose to get married. *Juno was called Moneta, meaning "Warner" in Latin.